Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: When Jenny has a Car accident on the way to Ronald Reagan Airport. It sets in motion a a chain of events that will rock Gibbs to the core! Jibbs and Alternate Universe! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters that appear in this story are all mine, I own them and they are a figment of my imagination._

_A/N: Okay so my first true Jethro/Jenny fiction. I hope you all like it, it's a bit of an AU just because of a few reasons you'll understand soon. Big thanks to Toodles88 a.k.a Miss-Margaret-4077 for her help in being my beta for this fic. Thanks Jess, I really appreciate your help in this! Please Read and Review, thanks Kandon._

"_Awww, you and the Director make nice Gibblets, Gibbs!" – **Abby Scuito, Singled Out**_

**Paris, France, 1999**

Jenny Shepard's eyes flickered open as the cool breeze from the window wafted over her form lying on the bed. The wind in Paris at this time of year was always a little colder, particularly when you were naked and lying on damp sheets. Jenny pulled the sheet up over herself and looked about for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Jethro?" Jenny called, the darkness didn't respond. She sat up quickly. The feeling of sickness that had taken a hold on her a couple of days ago, came rapidly back to her. Jenny grabbed a shirt, which was the nearest piece of clothing, and ran for the bathroom. Jenny reached the safety of the toilet bowl before it was too late and threw up.

Five minutes later Jenny walked out of the bathroom slowly. She had washed her mouth out and splashed her face with water. She hoped that whatever this sickness was that it was a passing thing. It had only started to bother her in the last four or five days. She hurriedly did up the buttons on the shirt and pulled on a pair of discarded boxer shorts that had been lying on the ground. She sat down on the bed and glanced up at the clock on the bedside table. The clock read 5:00am. Jenny sighed, "I hope I feel better soon. The markets are usually lovely in the early morning." Jenny and Gibbs were on a surveillance operation monitoring a French drug ring which included some high US Navy officials working out of the Embassy. Some of these officials met their French contacts in the markets around Paris.

She rose slowly and called again, "Jethro?" Again she was met with silence. Jenny left the bedroom and walked out to the kitchen. His cell phone was still sitting on the bench, where he'd left it before they had spent sometime on the bed. Jenny turned around and surveyed the room, "Where is he?" She tried for a while but in the end she gave up, for whatever reason Jethro was not there. It must have been a one hell of a good reason. Jenny started to feel nauseous again, she walked slowly back to the bedroom. Then she was running for the bathroom, to throw up yet again into the toilet bowl. When Jenny finally walked out of the bathroom, her eyes were filled with terror. "Oh please God! Oh if it's true…" Jenny shivered as she began to cry. "I can't believe it" Jenny lay on the bed visibly shaken and let the tears roll down her cheeks, "I can't believe it." She repeated, softly. There was neither happiness nor sadness in her voice, she felt numb. She couldn't imagine how this was going to affect her career and Jethro's too. "Oh God, Jethro..." Jenny said sitting up quickly on the bed. She'd always known that Jethro was good with kids, maybe he would approve? Jenny sat back down. She placed her hand over her stomach, thinking about the life or lives that were growing inside her.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs climbed the stairs quietly. He was dressed entirely in black and was holding a plastic bag which held a silenced semi-automatic inside it. He pulled the key to the apartment out of his pocket. He gently and quietly unlocked the door. He stepped into the apartment and looked around. He could see that Jenny had gotten up she had been into the kitchen. That was the most he could work out from his scan of the room. Gibbs padded slowly over to the painting hanging on the wall. He pulled off the painting from the wall and unlocked the safe that sat behind it. Getting the combination lock unlocked he opened the safe and placed the silenced semi-automatic still in the bag inside the safe. "The sweeper team can deal with that." He frowned, if Jenny hadn't been sick he wouldn't have had to kill that Frenchman in the first place.

Yesterday morning Jenny and Gibbs had been at one of the markets monitoring the activity of a couple of American Navy officers. Jenny had been sick in a bin and it had caught the attention of one of the French drug dealers. He'd followed them back to a café and had watched them until they had satisfied his curiosity. That evening, after Gibbs and Jenny had spent some hours in blissful pleasure with one another. Gibbs tracked and followed the Frenchman to a quiet street; where he caught up with him in a dark alley. Gibbs had stepped out of the shadows and put three bullets into the man. He had left the scene with only a brief glance back at the dead man and long enough to police his brass.

Gibbs walked over to the kitchen. He pulled a cold cup of coffee out of the refrigerator and sculled the contents. Gibbs placed the cup on the sink and walked down the bedroom. He lent against doorframe as he watched his partner and lover asleep on the bed. He smiled then walked in and sat down on the bed and began to pull his shirt off. "Jethro..." Jenny sat up quietly and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Jen," Gibbs turned and kissed her tenderly, "I'm sorry, I just had to deal with something. Go back to sleep."

"You're the one that woke me up, stands to reason you have something else in mind?" Jenny said, with a suggestive smile tugging at the corner of her lip, "Am I right?"

Gibbs smiled and it made her go weak at the knees. Gibbs pulled her closer to him and looked her up and down, "Well first things first, Jen," Jenny raised and eyebrow, Gibbs smiled a suggestive smile as his hands began to un-button the shirt Jenny was wearing, "You can start by getting out of my clothes..."

XXXXXXXX

The Parisian morning was beautiful, Gibbs and Jenny walked along the stalls that were dotted around the market where they were watching the Naval Officers and their French cartel contacts. To the quiet observer, they looked like a very content couple in love. Jenny was smiling widely at Jethro, admiring his handsome and rugged looks. She wasn't afraid to show him she loved him. She knew he loved her and she could see from the way he was looking at her that he felt the same way. However Jethro noticed something was up with Jenny, he had always been good at reading people, after all it was part of his job to anticipate what others were feeling and how that could affect the situation. Jen planned to tell him sometime, she just needed it to be the right time, and now was not that time, they had a job to do. Gibbs glanced up to see one Officer go in one direction and the other in the complete opposite direction. "Jen they're splitting." Gibbs muttered, quietly, as if not to attract any attention. They continued on with their cover of husband and wife.

"I can see that Jethro," Jenny said nodding at him, "Let's split up that way we cover both and not lose them."

"That's not a good idea Jen," Gibbs muttered to her, "What if something happens to you?"

Jen glared at him, "Jethro, I can take care of myself." She said sternly.

Gibbs gave her a quick but sharp glare, "Like yesterday when you were sick in front of that cartel member?"

"That was different, there were circumstances beyond my control," Jenny said snapping quietly at him.

"Like what Jen? Enlighten me." Gibbs replied sharply, he was becoming irritated.

"Jethro I'm…" Jenny shut her mouth, not wanting to say another word. "Now is not the time to be talking about this, don't worry about me, we have a job to do. Plus, it's not my fault I chose it to be _that _time, if you get my point." Gibbs snorted at her comment. Ignoring him, Jenny continued, "We should go separately, when we've both cooled down we'll meet back at the apartment, okay?"

Gibbs grunted and walked off to follow one of the other US Naval Officers who was heading into a small side street, before Jenny could say another word. Jenny walked slowly after the other one who was looking at stamps at a stall nearby. Jenny heard the sound of sirens in the distance. She mingled into the crowd and was looking at a flower stall when the police cars pulled up around the market. The policemen climbed out of the cars and walked into the market they stopped and began to point and gesticulate towards a figure walking slowly away from the scene. Jenny couldn't believe her eyes they were targeting Jethro. _Her_ Jethro. The police surrounded him and he was pressed up against a stall and handcuffed. The look that he gave her before he was lead away…meant whatever had developed had been destroyed. Jenny looked away, a sudden hurt and depressive feel hung over her. He would never know her secret now...

_A/N: Okay so this is my first Jibbs story so please let me know what you think? Please read and Review! Enjoy! Thanks Kandon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is Alternate Universe, I don't own any characters from the TV show

_Disclaimer: This story is Alternate Universe, I don__'__t own any characters from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I do own the original characters, so yeah!_

_A/N: Thanks to Toodles88/Miss-Margaret-4077 on NFA and respectively, your hard work is greatly appreciated! Thanks Jess. Now we see our Alternate Universe fall into place. Keep reviewing, the more reviews the faster I will write! Thanks Kandon._

_**NCIS Headquarters, Present Day. . .**___

Tony was lounging at his desk, he leaned back into his chair, and the file in his hand was extended above his head as he read it. Ziva looked at him from her desk, "What are you doing?" Tony ignored the question, Ziva rolled her eyes. He was being stubborn after he had been taken hostage by SEAL team member. Ziva had shot him in the shoulder; the SEAL had been wounded after and cuffed by McGee and Gibbs. But Tony was still sore at Ziva for shooting him in the shoulder…even if it was just a flesh wound. "Tony, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I shot you," Ziva sighed exasperatedly, "I was trying to save you life…as much as it's nailed up!"

Tony head rose from its position, "It's screwed up, Zee-vah." He paused as Ziva rolled her eyes again, "Is this your way of telling me you're interested in me?"

"Whatever. The answer to that question is no, no Tony I'm not the least bit interested." Ziva said rising from her seat and walking over to Tony, who was still lounging on his desk. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a cold case." Tony muttered as he eyed her from her higher position.

Ziva's eyebrow rose, "Why?"

"Because Zee-vah," Tony said, sliding his legs from his desk and leaning forward, "It's the day, the very same day each year. When Gibbs will kick our butts for no good reason." Tony added as he notice Gibbs exit the elevator, he gave Ziva a warning look that she missed. "Trust me, I figured that our only after the first couple of years."

"Figured out what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, with a deep seriousness to his voice. Gibbs hit the back of Ziva's head as he passed, "Ziva, what were you working on?"

Opened mouthed Ziva turned to Gibbs. Gibbs' gave her a hard stare that made her close her mouth quickly. "Nothing Gibbs." Ziva mumbled.

"What?" Gibbs glared hard at Ziva.

"I have a cold case to work on." Ziva said, as she sat down and opened a file and began to read the contents.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snarled at his senior field agent.

Tony looked up at Gibbs unfazed, strangely enough, "Yeah Boss."

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs said agitatedly.

Tony looked around and shrugged, "Best guess…" Gibbs glared at him. "Um…I think he's down with Abby working on the forensics of one of those cold cases he likes to work on. . ."

"He better have a damn good reason for being down there!" Gibbs snapped as he sat at his desk and looked towards the balcony. Jenny Shepard stood there watching him, Gibbs turned away from her stare and smacked the keys to the keyboard. After a few moments he rose, "I'm going for coffee. And I don't want either of you two to even think about calling me!"

XXXXXXXX

Jenny Shepard walked back into her office, past Cynthia at her desk and back to her desk. Jenny looked at the date on her small flip calendar on her desk. It shot out at her, Jenny sat down and took a deep breath. It was the date that Gibbs had been arrested in Paris. Jenny shook her head. Closing her eyes she grimaced at the thought, she knew that this day was not like any other, Gibbs was hostile on any of his anniversaries but, he seemed to be far more hostile on this day. Did he know the truth; Jenny thought it would be a good reason. She prayed he hadn't, it would be a shock, not just to her, but to someone else.

Jenny and picked her phone she dialled the phone number for flight times at Ronald Regan Airport. She listened to the times for flights until the flight from Boston to DC. As she heard the time she flicked her wrist to see the time on her watch. "Oh Darn I'm late!" Jenny picked up her bag and glasses and keys and walked quickly out to Cynthia. "Cynthia!"

"Director?" Cynthia looked up at Jenny.

"I'm going to Ronald Regan," Jenny said quickly, "I'm finished for the day."

"Okay Director," Cynthia said nodding, "Will I be able to reach you on your cell?"

Jenny just smiled at Cynthia as she walked out of the office and down the stairs. She paused at the bullpen. Tony looked up as Jenny walked past, his eyebrow and looked at Ziva who looked back at him in surprise, "Where's she going?"

"Tony, if I knew that I wouldn't be looking at you for the answer." Ziva said snidely at him.

XXXXXXXX

The grey Mercedes S550 roared along the road towards Ronald Regan Airport. Jenny Shepard's mind was racing, all her thoughts were deeply centred on Jethro. Today, she had decided that he should meet her visitors, the ones she was now picking up from the airport. Jenny decided that with the way he was today, she didn't want them to see him that way.

Her thoughts were still with Jethro and his abruptness when her cell phone rang. She hit the receive button on her wireless bluetooth headset, "Shepard."

"Where are you? We've been waiting for you for twenty minutes," a girl's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Okay, okay," Jenny sighed and shook her head, "I'll be there soon."

"Good," the girl replied indignantly, "LJ and I are getting bored."

"Hayley, I said I'd be there soon," Jenny said she was not paying attention to the road, "You and Laura Jane just be patient okay."

"But Mu…"the girl started in the headset.

Boom! Jenny felt the steering wheel shift unsteadily. The corner that Jenny was taking suddenly became blurry. "Mu.." The girl started as Jenny screamed and the connection went dead. The car flipped and tumbled over the curb and crashed into the garden on the side of the road. It finished its gymnastics, the car rolled to a stop on it roof. The windows were smashed out, the frame was barely recognisable, the driver inside was bloodied and the drivers wrist was broken and the bone was sticking out if the skin.

A driver who had witnessed to scene was now running frantically towards the crash, his cell phone out as he reached the wrecked car. "Oh God…" He looked into the car and turned away puking his guts up. He regained his composure and dialled 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" Asked the operator.

"Yes hello," The driver started as he looked at the wreck again, "There has been a crash outside Regan National Airport. An ambulance is needed right away, driver has sustained injuries."

"One is on its way." Replied the operator and disconnected.

The driver walked back along the crash site hoping to find some ID. He found what he was looking for, 10 metres from the wreck. It was a bag, picking it up he rummaged through it. "What have you got there Sir?" The man whirled around to find himself looking at a policeman.

"Identifying the injured woman, officer," The man held out a small rectangular wallet, "You better take a look at this."

The policeman accepted the wallet and opened it up and began to examine the ID. He stood there stunned, "What the!" He grabbed his radio, "Dispatch you better make a call."

"To who?" Came the reply from his radio.

"NCIS!" The policeman said, "Their Director has been in an accident!"

_A/N: Hope this is good. Let me know what you think! Continue to review, thanks Kandon. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters that appear in the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own any Characters that appear in the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I own the original characters in the story. So if you wish to use them, please just ask and I__'__ll gladly lend you them._

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to you all for the reviews. I will continue to write more as you all continue to review. Thanks to Toodles88/Miss-Margaret-4077 for her betaing skills, thanks Jess. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Kandon_

The smell of wafting Starbucks' coffee reached Gibbs's nose as he walked his usual path from NCIS headquarters to Starbucks'. He was calmer now, he sipped at the cup and took a deep breath. The cell phone, Gibbs' face darkened as he flipped his phone open, "What? I thought I told you not to phone me."

"Gibbs," the voice said quickly, "It's Mulvani at dispatch."

Gibbs relaxed, "Yeah?" he replied.

"Gibbs, DC Metro called," Mulvani's voice carried into Gibbs ear. His next words brought a chill to Gibbs heart. "Director Shepard's car was found outside Ronald Regan. She's hurt, they transferred her to University Hospital."

"I'll have the team there in ten minutes!" Gibbs said, cutting off Mulvani before he spoke again. He dropped the cup of coffee and ran towards NCIS Headquarters.

XXXXXXXX

Autopsy was quiet, which for Ducky Mallard was very unusual. It wasn't that he hadn't had any work to do. He had finished up a autopsy on a sailor who had died of a stroke due to a defect within his heart that the doctor who had cleared him for Military Service had failed to notice. He also had a stack of paperwork to do thanks to Gibbs and his team. Ducky sighed as he pushed the slab back into the refrigeration storage unit, "Goodnight, my friend."

The phone rang and Ducky turned and quickly walked over to the phone, "Autopsy."

"Doc! I'm glad I caught you," Mulvani said quickly through the receiver, "I just received a call from DC Metro, Director Shepard was in a car crash outside Regan National Airport. Gibbs is heading there now and he wanted you to be there."

"Thank you Michael, I'll head there directly," Ducky said placing the phone on the hook. He sighed, picking up his doctor's bag. The cell phone immediately burst into its rendition of _Scotland The Brave_. Ducky picked up his phone, "Ducky speaking."

"Ducky," The voice was strangled with pain and slight slurring with morphine, but it was the voice of Jenny Shepard, "I never made it to the airport…they are there…" Then the call suddenly disconnected and Ducky looked at the phone.

Jimmy walked into Autopsy, "Are we going to the crash, Doctor?"

Ducky looked at Jimmy, then immediately turned to the coat rack in the corner. He pulled the coat and his hat off it and looked at Jimmy. "I think you can manage Mr Palmer. I have an urgent errand to run for the Director."

"But Doctor…" Jimmy began to protest.

"Not now Mr Palmer, this matter is of the most utmost importance," Ducky said as he headed out the door quickly, "I shall be here when you return."

XXXXXXXX

The blue Chrysler slowed to a halt outside the police cordon. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee climbed out of the car. The officiating officer turned as they saw their approach, he moved to the police tape and nodded to the officer on tape duty to let them through, "Okay Jack, let them through." The man was a big man, of African-American decent. He held out his hand a Gibbs passed under the police tape, "Special Agent Gibbs, Lieutenant Darius Devon."

"So can you tell us what happened?" Gibbs said a he looked at the mangled wreck in front of him.

"Looks to us that she ran over something while on the phone," Devon said as he pointed out the rear right hand side tyre.

Ziva and Tony bent down to examine the tyre, Ziva turned to Gibbs, "Gibbs you're looking at a razor sharp police spike or something like that."

"Except, Boss, the fact that the way the tyre is blown it couldn't have been a police spike," Tony said as he rose.

"You would know this how DiNozzo?" Gibbs said looking at Tony suspiciously.

Tony gave Gibbs his best 'I don't appreciate that boss' look. His look crumbled as Gibbs glare burned into him. "Ah…well while I was on homicide we investigated a couple of suicides that turned out to be homicides. I've learned things…I also happen to like and work on cars ya know boss."

"Really?" Gibbs said sarcastically, "Well then genius, what caused her car to leave the road?"

Tony shrugged, "Wear and tear boss." Tony bent down and pointed out the tell tale signs. "The Director hasn't taken the time to get her tyres changed." He pointed to the rim part of the tyres, "Firstly Boss they've frayed considerably, which means she's had these tyres for more years then I care to admit." Tony then pulled at the tyre tread to confirm his suspicions. "She had just about run out of rubber on these tyres, which would be a good reason for the tyre damage." Tony looked towards the road and pointed out towards the road. "I reckon either a slither of metal or a nail caused this tyre to explode at its most weakened point."

"Did you have to be that a large gasbag Tony?" Ziva looked at Tony shaking his head.

"It's long winded Zee-vah," Tony said rising from where he had knelt, Ziva rolled her eyes as she caught a look from Gibbs not to say anything. "I think it was the tyres."

"Well then 'Lover of Cars'," Gibbs said as he turned towards his car, "You and Miss David earned yourself control of this investigation." Gibbs turned towards where McGee stood as he took photo's of the skid marks and pieces of the car. "Elflord you're with me."

"Yes Boss," McGee called and rushed over to Tony and Ziva.

"Boss…" Tony started to call. McGee placed the camera in his open hands and rushed after Gibbs. "Oh damn it! I had such a great afternoon planned."

"Well then hot-rod boy," Ziva said teasingly, "We better find this slither of metal that you think caused this damage."

XXXXXXXX

The Morgan slowed to a stop outside the arrivals entrance of Ronald Regan National Airport. Ducky looked out of the car window at the two redheaded twins who were standing out, in the now, chillier weather. They're faces were filled with worry and anxiousness. Ducky sighed to himself it would be a squeeze in his little car. But that wasn't what he was worrying about. He had to tell them about their mum and that would be difficult. Ducky opened the door and climbed out of the little car. "Hayley, Laura Jane!" Ducky said walking over to them, "My dears, we best get moving you …"

Laura Jane and Hayley suddenly burst into tears and wrapped their arms around Ducky's waist. Ducky stood there in the cold chilly afternoon holding his god-daughters close. Hayley looked up, "She's okay right Uncle Don?"

"Well we're going to see her as soon as we get to the car," Ducky said, as the twins let go of him and he picked up the two suitcases and looked at his car. "Now we just have to see how to get these into the car."

It took Ducky twenty minutes to finally get the suitcases into the car and then he was ready he walked to the car and opened the door when. 'Scotland the Brave' began to play on his phone. "Ah Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"Ducky, McGee and I are on our way to Uni Hospital," Gibbs said through the receiver, "Are you going to be there soon?"

Ducky glanced at both Laura Jane and Hayley, he could see the resemblance of Gibbs in them both and what made it more interesting was that their last names were Gibbs not Shepard. This was not the time to spring the twins on their father. "Ah no Jethro, I've just got to finish a couple of important errands and then I'm over there."

"Don't take too long," Gibbs replied and hung up the phone.

Ducky looked at LJ and Hayley, "Well my dears, it seems that your mum is okay but I don't think you can see her yet." LJ and Hayley looked at one another and then looked at Ducky like Gibbs would when he was hiding something, "Are you hiding something from us Uncle Don?" Laura Jane said, looking uncannily like Gibbs.

"Nothing LJ but…" Ducky had to put this tactfully, "Your mum was injured in a car accident. She spoke to me earlier and she's fine but I think she'll be very tired. So I'll take you to see her later."

"Where are you going to take us now?" Hayley said looking at Ducky like her Dad would.

"To my work," Ducky said pleasantly. They couldn't get into trouble there and having them got to his house with his mother the way she was didn't make it easier for him. Plus Gibbs was going to be at the hospital for sometime. Ducky would take the girls to their mum's place when he had seen her and they had worked out what to do. "Now let's get going."

_A/N: Okay not sure how well this chapter went apologies if it wasn__'__t that good. Kandon. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own any of the characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I own the original characters that appear, so if you want to borrow them just ask. _

_A/N: Okay thanks heaps for all your reviews so far. Glad to know that you like this story, keep the reviews coming. I__'__m hoping this chapter will have some awesome scenes in it._

The blue Crysler pulled into the drop off point at the Uni Hospital. Gibbs opened the car door, he climbed out and looked back into the car. "McGee, I'm going in alone." Gibbs said seriously. McGee went to protest, but Gibbs stopped him, "I want you to re-team with DiNozzo and make sure he hasn't done anything stupid." McGee looked at him sullenly, Gibbs glared at him, "You got that McGee?"

"Yes boss," McGee sighed, the door slammed and the car pulled away.

Gibbs sighed as he turned to walk up the steps into the entrance. He pushed through the doors and made his way up to the patient's desk. The nurse looked up at his approach, "Yes Sir how may I help you?"

Gibbs produced his badge and ID, "Gibbs NCIS, I'm here to see a patient."

"I'm sorry Sir," The Nurse said as she looked at Gibbs, "Visiting hours are not until later."

"Which ward is Jenny Shepard of NCIS on the moment?" Gibbs said looking at her.

"She's in the Surgical Ward," The nurse said as she typed information into the computer.

"Thanks," Gibbs said as he turned away and walked in the direction of the elevators.

"Sir!" The nurse started. Gibbs turned and gave her a long stare. The nurse shrank back and Gibbs walked into the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked out of the elevator big grin on his face. Ziva walked out of the elevator glaring at him, McGee shook his head and grimaced. "We're not going to hear the end of this."

"Shhh, McGee" Ziva whispered.

Tony turned and grinned at them, "I was right. Just admit it David I was…" Tony words faltered as he took in the red-haired girl sitting at his desk. Tony turned to look at the other two.

"A product of a one night dance, Tony" Ziva whispered at him.

"Hahahaha, you're not funny Zee-vah," Tony muttered at her as she smiled, "Besides it's a one night stand…not a one night dance."

"Whatever!" Ziva rolled her eyes.

McGee ignored his team-mates' banter and looked past Tony and nodded towards Abby. Abby who had just come from the elevator on the other side of the bullpen with an identical red-haired girl walking beside her.

McGee and Ziva walked over to Abby. McGee looked at Abby, "Who are they?" he whispered.

"They're Ducky's granddaughters or at least that's what Jimmy said," Abby said shrugging, "He just left for the hospital and left them in Jimmy's care. But Jimmy being Jimmy lost them and he and I have been working hard to find them."

The red-head next to Abby was now looking suspiciously at Ziva. The look that she was giving Ziva reminded her of Jenny. Ziva shook her head that was impossible; she knew Jenny's background from her briefing at Mossad on Jenny when she was working in Cairo. The girl broke from Abby's side and walked round and sat down in Gibbs' seat. She was looking at McGee now, the look she was giving him made him shiver. It was a look Gibbs would give him if he wasn't doing anything. McGee moved to his desk the girl's eyes followed him.

Tony walked around behind his desk, the girl sitting at his desk was playing one of his games. "Hi?" Tony said almost questioningly.

The red head sitting at his desk looked at him, "Hello," she turned back to the game but continued to talk, "I know who you are!" As if it weren't that important, she continued, "You're Anthony or Tony," The girl continued to play the game. Tony judged her to be about age 8 or 9 but he was finding it difficult to tell. The turned to him, "My mummy says that you are sweet on Zeee…" The girl had trouble pronouncing Ziva's name, Ziva now was looking at her, eyes wide. Tony almost guffawed at the suggestion, he smirked looking at Ziva. Ziva eyebrow rose as she looked at him.

"It's Ziva," Ziva said walking over to her an odd look playing across her face, wanting to be nice but not sure, she began to add. "It's Israel…"

"Yes I know, you're a Jew!" the red-head continued in a matter of fact manner and looking smug at how much she knew. She looked at Tony and Ziva and smiled like Jenny would if she knew something, "You make the perfect couple…well that's what my mum says."

Tony confusedly looked at Ziva, she looked back at him a confused look on her face. "Excuse me," Tony muttered in the direction of the red head. He and Ziva walked over the window that overlooked the Navy Yard. "Who the heck are these two?" Tony muttered to Ziva.

"Why don't you ask them Tony?" Ziva smiled sweetly at him. Tony rolled his eyes at her, Ziva smiled at him, "You know I think it's sweet that she thinks we would make a great couple. Sounds like that you two would make a beautiful baby… allusion."

Tony did his best to hide the smile, "It's innuendo not allusion…besides who is their mummy, and how do they know so much about us?"

"Whatever…" Ziva paused to look at them both, "Why don't we ask them?

Tony's eyebrow rose, "We?"

Abby walked over to McGee who was now sitting at his desk. "You okay Timmy?" Abby asked when she saw his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," McGee nodded, yet his face still held a tinge of worry and uncertainty. McGee could no longer contain his uneasiness, he looked at the girl watching him like she was Gibbs, "I just can't get that look out of my head," he gestured to the girl. "It's as if Gibbs were sitting right there in front of me," McGee shrugged and looked at Abby, "As if she belonged there at that desk."

Abby nodded smiling at both red heads as she watched one playing on Tony's computer and the other looked at her and McGee, "Can't you see?" Abby's eyes were wide with excitement and love for the two red-haired girls in the bullpen. "They're exactly that…little Gibblets…and little Directors!"

McGee cocked and eyebrow at Abby, "How Abs?"

The elevator doors opened and Jimmy stumbled out of it. He walked quickly into the bullpen, "There you two are! I thought Doctor Mallard was going to kill me when I lost you." Tony and Ziva followed him back into the bullpen, Tony lent against the partition and Ziva lent on him.

"Sorry Jimmy," The red haired girl at Gibbs' desk said apologetically, "We promised we wouldn't leave the building. I guess we just walked off to look around when you had your back turned. We are sorry Jimmy, aren't we LJ!"

"Yeah whatever Hayley," Came Laura Jane's reply from behind Tony's computer monitor.

"Whoa, LJ?" Tony said suddenly.

XXXXXXXXX

Ducky walked along the corridor, he had already shown his ID at the Nurses station and being a Doctor anyway they had let him go down to Jenny's room outside the normal visitor's hours. He paused outside the door and was glad that he had.

"_I__'__m sorry Jen,__"_ Gibbs was saying. Ducky peeked through the crack in the door. Jenny was fast asleep either she had been drugged or after her ordeal she was just very tired. Gibbs continued, _"__I don__'__t know what I could have done to stop you or save you. You know since Paris I felt like there was a piece of me that was missing.__"_Ducky thought that it was so unlike Gibbs to say something like that…maybe he had realised about the girls somehow. Ducky shook his head no Gibbs didn't know, it was the most secret thing that Ducky had ever known. Gibbs sighed and placed a hand on Jenny's wrist and then continued, _"__Then when suddenly you came back into my life I vowed to myself that I wouldn__'__t lose you again. When you had that accident I was so damn worried I__'__d lost you. Took all my strength to not rip into Tony and Ziva. I still wish that Paris hadn__'__t changed us. I miss going to dinner, seeing a movie...__"_Gibbs paused for a moment, _"__Making love to you__…__walking in the markets__…__I miss all that.__"_

Ducky held his breath, he pulled away from the door to see a nurse looking at him suspiciously. He quietly walked over and whispered, "Its all, alright. I'm Doctor Mallard from NCIS that is my boss in there with my friend I just want to let them have a chat before I go inside."

"Oh sorry Doctor, I apologise," The nurse walked back into the ward room that she had been in.

Ducky returned to the door and Gibbs spoke again, _"__You know if Paris had been more then just what it was__…__well maybe we would be__…"_Gibbs shrugged and rose, _"__Night Jen,__"_Gibbs bent down an kissed her lightly on the forehead, he whispered, _"__I love you.__"_

Gibbs began to move to the door Ducky scurried down the corridor and acted as if he were just reaching the door when Gibbs walked out. "Ah Jethro, how is she?"

"Okay Duck," Gibbs said he looked very tired and drained, "Doctors say that she'll make a full recovery but she'll be on crutches for at least three months. That'll be hard on her with the stairs at her place and at work."

"Yes…" Ducky looked at Gibbs and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Get some sleep Jethro, you look like you could use it."

Gibbs nodded, "Yep I'll see you back at headquarters. I'll sleep on the Autopsy table or on the Jenny's couch either way I'll be sleeping." Before Ducky could protest or telling to head home Gibbs was up the hall and round the corner heading for the elevators.

Ducky walked into the room, Jenny lay asleep and Ducky smiled at her before sitting down in the recently vacated chair Gibbs had been sitting in. "Now my dear, I did as I was instructed but I'll tell you all about it when where both wide awake…you know all this cloak and dagger stuff reminds me of a time when I was in Botswana…"

_A/N: Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter__…__please continue to review and I__'__ll write more soon thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed so far__…__keep it up. Kandon _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters that appear on the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I do own the original characters, which include the Shepard/Gibbs Twins. If you want to use them you just have to ask._

_A/N: Okay, so because I'm doing this by feel. I have no idea where I'm going to go with this story. One can only hope that it will be good. Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I write this story. Thanks to Three.Steps.Past.Forever for her brilliant work on this story so far, I appreciate all your hard work my friend. Thanks Kandon._

Jenny Shepard's eyes flickered open, the sights and sounds of the hospital making her fully aware that her twin girls were not there. She looked towards her watch, the watch read 6:30 in the morning. Her eyes suddenly focussed on the figure sitting in the armchair by her bed. Dr Donald Mallard head was pressed against one side of the armchair as he slept. Jenny sighed and tried to get his attention, "Ducky," He voice barely a croak, but it was all she needed.

"Yes…yes my dear," Ducky suddenly opened his sleepy eyes and looked at her.

"Where…where are the girls?" Jenny asked looking at Ducky as she focussed on him.

"I left them under the care of Mr Palmer my dear," Ducky smiled at her calmly; "They should be perfectly alright in his care."

"If you believe that Ducky then you don't know your god-daughters that well," Jenny sighed, looking around her, "They need they're mother…"

"Or their father, my dear" Ducky added softly.

"Ducky," Jenny looked at him with that assertive stare of hers, "I've kept them away from their father for their own good. Could you see me in control if that spent that much time with Jethro?"

"Well I think that if Mr Palmer fails the rest of Jethro's team will be there to help," Ducky surmised as he rose from the chair to see the sun's light only now bathing the horizon.

"Where's Jethro?" Jenny looked at his shadowy form as he stood by the window.

"He left you…" Ducky held his watch to the dull light to look at the time, "Three hours ago…he could be back at NCIS soon."

"Then Ducky, I want you back there soon," Jenny said her directors voice becoming apparent once more, "I need you there to keep the girls revealing anything to Jethro. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"That is an order, isn't Director," Ducky said sombrely.

"Yes Ducky it is," Jenny said her resolve galvanized.

"Very well my dear, I will try to hold to the secret," Ducky said sourly, "I just think Jethro should know."

XXXXXXXX

The elevator opened and Gibbs marched out quickly, cup of coffee in hand. He walked into the bullpen with purpose, his head turned as he took in McGee sleeping in his seat behind his desk. He stopped himself from treading on Abby who was sleeping behind his desk. "What the hell is going on?" Gibbs said turning around and looking around at the carnage that was on his desk.

Jimmy walked out of the elevator that lead to Autopsy, he yawned as he walked slowly. He still wasn't fully awake when he found himself nose to nose with Gibbs. "Yikes!" Jimmy back-pedalled a couple of steps as he took in the frame of Gibbs.

"Palmer, McGee and Abby front and centre," Gibbs said as he placed his coffee on his now messy desk. He clapped as he started to raise Abby and McGee.

"What is going on?" McGee said agitatedly as he rubbed his eyes. He pulled his hands from his face and found himself staring into Gibbs' eyes a few feet away. McGee instinctively back-pedalled as Jimmy Palmer had, only he was still in his chair and he feel backwards in it. McGee rolled of the fallen chair, rising to his feet he was quickly standing in front of Gibbs with Jimmy. "Er, Boss?"

"Quiet McGee," Gibbs muttered as he walked round behind his desk. Gibbs bent down and shook Abby's shoulder, "Abs, if you don't get up I'm not going to give you a Caf-Pow. . ."

"I'm up…I'm up Gibbs," Abby said as her eyes flew open and she struggled to her feet almost knocking Gibbs over in the process. Once on her feet she looked about and grinned at Jimmy and McGee, "Did someone say Caf-Pow?"

"Yeah I did, you're not going to get one if you don't tell who made this mess," Gibbs said pointing about the bullpen at how messy it was. "If you don't tell me then I blame Tony for this and you all get to help him clean up, understand."

"Yes Boss," McGee said shuffling his feet slightly and looking down at the floor like a naughty school boy.

"I understand Agent Gibbs," Jimmy nodded as he bit his bottom lip nervously.

Abby smiled sweetly at Gibbs, "Gibbs, we didn't do it on purpose."

"You want your Caf-Pow Abs?" Gibbs said a little testily.

"Yes," Abby nodded vigorously.

"Who made this mess?" Gibbs looked around again at the strewn papers all over the floor. He picked up a sheet and lifted it. It was a kids drawing of a rose, a very skilled young drawer. Gibbs looked at it for a second, then he looked up "Where are DiNozzo and David?"

XXXXXXXX

Tony stood quietly watching Laura Jane and Hayley sleeping on Jenny's couch. He grinned thinly at the two twins sleeping together. It still was hard to think of them as half Jenny half Gibbs. But when you thought about it, it made sense.

Ziva walked up behind him, "What are you doing Tony?" Ziva whispered before she lent up against the other side of the door.

"I'm watching the Jibblet's, Zee-vah." Tony replied in his teasing voice.

"Jibblets?" Ziva cocked her eyebrow at him, "What is that?"

"Um, well it's like Bennifer or Brangelina, you know how Hollywood makes up names for dating couples," Tony said giving her a look like, 'do you live under a rock or something'. Ziva gave him a blank look, Tony shook his head and turned back to the twins, "It's my term for LJ and Hayley, they're Jenny and Gibbs. You know Jibblets…little Gibbs and Jennys."

"Tony that's horrible," Ziva said a little put out.

"What think, we could have Tivalets…" Tony said grinning at her. Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head quickly. Tony eyed her for a moment, "What?"

"That's just wrong Tony." Ziva said closing her eyes.

"What is?" Tony said quickly, "All I said was Tivalets."

"Exactly," Ziva said turning to walk away, "I'm getting a bad mental movie in my head about that."

"Its picture Zee-vah," Tony said teasingly, "Besides I would mind seeing you naked for once in my life…" he paused as Ziva wheeled on him.

"Take that back DiNozzo!" Ziva advanced on him.

Tony continued to talk and grin, "Let alone you having babies with me…argh." Ziva hand was vicelike as she gripped his wrist and jerked it downwards. Tony nerves screamed at him as he choked out his next words, "What is this for?"

"I think its called a Red light," Ziva bent down to whisper into his ear, "That is going to be as far as you go seeing me anything like you want too." She released her grip and rose from her kneeling position. She walked towards the stairs outside that lead to the bullpen.

Tony rose rubbing his wrist; he turned and saw both LJ and Hayley looking at him with smiles on their faces. "How long were you listening to our conversation?"

"Long enough to know that our Mum was right about the two of you," LJ grinned at Hayley.

"Yeah, you two are meant for each other," Hayley smiled sweetly at Tony.

"Go back to sleep it's still very early," Tony said as he closed the door.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs turned as Tony appeared on the landing on the stairs. "DiNozzo get down here!"

"Right boss," Tony said as he took in the line up that was happening below. Ziva, Abby, McGee and Palmer were all standing in a line. Ducky wasn't about which made Tony feel uneasy. He walked slowly toward the bullpen.

"Today DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled at him. Tony picked up his pace and slowed as he took his place next to Ziva.

"So what's going on…urgh" Tony grimaced as Gibbs hand connected with the back of his head, "Shutting up now boss."

"I don't know what is going on." Gibbs said as he slowly walked down the line. Eyeing each of his team and the two lab techs, he stopped and made a display of the bullpen. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Because I'm looking at my bullpen here and it looks like a bombs gone off." Gibbs walked up to Tony and shoved the drawing in his face, "You bring a lovechild here DiNozzo?"

Ziva and Abby both snorted at the same time, Gibbs turned on them. "Something funny Ziva? Abby? Something you want to tell me, because I would right now if I were you."

"No Gibbs," Ziva said solemnly.

"Sorry Gibbs," Abby said quietly.

Gibbs walked back to Tony, "They're protecting you why DiNozzo?"

"What if it wasn't me they were protecting boss?" Tony said, he felt like just because he had one-nighters with so many women. Why was the blame being laid at his feet? "It could actually be McGee's lovechild."

Ziva and Abby snorted again, earning a glare from Gibbs. "You think I'm want to have jokes being told to me this early in the morning DiNozzo?"

"No Boss." Tony said quietly, "I just don't like be accused when I'm not the guilty party here that's all."

"Who is the guilty party here?" Gibbs growled at him.

"Ah boss," McGee pointed toward the opening elevator.

"McGee, shut up and let Tony answer the question," Gibbs snapped.

"I think I can provide you with an answer Jethro," Ducky said walking into the messy bullpen. "Wow, my dears it appears you have had a lively party here!"

"You have no idea Ducky," Abby said hugging their saviour from the fiery Gibbs.

_A/N: Duh duh duh, will Ducky reveal all, will someone else tell Gibbs. I so don't know myself. Please keep reviewing, thanks heaps for reading. Kandon _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from NCIS

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own any of the Characters from NCIS. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I wrote this before Judgement Day so this is an Alternate Universe story. The characters I do own are all mine so you have to ask if you want to use them._

_A/N: Well I would like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. They have spurred me on so much. I never realised how popular Jibbs was here on NFA. I__'__m grateful that too you all and thank you for your support as I wrote this. A special thanks for my beta on this story Three.Steps.Past.Forever for her help, she is the true Jibbs fan. Thanks Jess. Keep reviewing; we__'__re almost at the home straight._

The doors of Autopsy opened as Ducky walked in and Gibbs followed. Ducky turned around to face Gibbs. "You were going to tell me something Duck? What is so important?" Gibbs said eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Jethro, you remember when we quarrelled over you quitting and not telling me about Shannon and Kelly?" Ducky said quietly as he sat down at his desk.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Gibbs said looking at him, "You're hiding something!"

"Yes, yes I am my friend," Ducky nodded, he looked into Gibbs face, "I'm sorry Jethro."

"About Duck?" Gibbs felt a sinking feeling as he looked at Ducky. "You're not dying on me are you?"

"No, no, nothing as serious as that, but this is serious," Ducky said slowly.

"It has something to do with what happened upstairs," Gibbs said, his mind racing as he tried to work out what his gut was sensing. "It is something permanent though, something Jenny has hidden from me for a long time…" Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and in that instant something clicked, "Jenny has a kid!"

"I never said anything to you Jethro understand," Ducky said standing and eyeing his friend. "I was sworn to secrecy and she's been very protective of them…"

"Them…?" Gibbs looked wide-eyed at Ducky, "There is more then one?"

"Yes," Ducky said hesitantly.

"Who is their father?" Gibbs said looking at Ducky, "It wasn't La Grenouille? Was it?"

"Jethro…" Ducky started. The doors to autopsy opened and Jimmy Palmer walked in he stopped mid-stride as he took in both Gibbs and Ducky.

Ducky looked at his face and knew what was going on, "The Director's upstairs, Mr Palmer?"

"Yes Doctor," Jimmy said watching Gibbs, "She's upstairs in her office. She's on crutches and she's asking for you."

"Thank you, Mr Palmer," Ducky sighed; he was not looking forward to the next half an hour. "Now I'll deal with this Jethro…" Ducky began but Gibbs was gone before Ducky spoke another word, a certain determination on his face. Ducky couldn't help but feel that Gibbs had already worked out everything.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and bypassed the bullpen without a glance. "Ah Boss…" Tony called after him. But Gibbs ignored the call and continued to the stairs, he took three at a time as Tony and Ziva exchanged knowing glances and Abby and McGee both watched Gibbs walk along the balcony, he stopped and began to pace back and forth along the balcony as if he were debating something internally.

"I think the boss just worked out who the mess belongs to and now he's going to start demanding right in front of his kids," Tony grinned at Ziva, Abby and McGee.

"Gibbs would never do that Tony," Abby said softly, "At least not after he sees them."

McGee looked at Tony, "This is Gibbs we're talking about. You've seen him before with kids; he's always great with them." Tony didn't look convinced, McGee tried to continue, and "He won't Tony."

"Did you see the way he was looking when he walked past, I mean look at him now!" Tony grinned victoriously as he pointed at Gibbs who was still pacing the balcony, then back at McGee, "He ignored my call…he is so pissed at the moment he'll yell even if he does see them."

"Whatever Tony," Abby replied her annoyance visible on her face.

Ziva had remained quiet until now, as she weighed all the arguments. She spoke confidently, "Tony I will take you're bet yes."

Tony grinned at her, "Name your prize. If you win."

"Ah…" Ziva started, everything she thought about was something romantic and date like. If Tony had known what was in her mind he would have thought he was in heaven.

"What's the matter Zee-vah you having cold feet?" Tony asked her teasingly.

"I'm thinking Tony!" Ziva snapped at him.

"Yeah Tony don't rush her," Abby replied grinning at Ziva as if she could read the Jewish woman's mind. "She is thinking about a cruel and unusual punishment."

"Pfft, the only thing she's thinking about is procrastinating so she wins," Tony pointed his head toward the door of Jenny's office.

"You have to make us all dinner, you have to wait on us all evening and finally do all the washing up," Ziva replied quickly.

"Wha…what…oh that is cruel and unusual punishment," Tony grumbled as the other three all looked pleased as punch. "Fine I have to win then. If I win then you and I go out to dinner and show. Oh and you have to wear a dress that is sexy and hot, not trousers and shirt like you do usually."

Ziva looked at Abby shaking her head, "If I didn't know better I would guess that he has been thinking about this a long time, yes?"

"I'm inclined to agree with you there Ziva," McGee eyed Tony suspiciously, who just shrugged.

Abby grinned as if she knew all along, "Well he'll have to bring you a rose and he has to promise to pay." Abby looked at Tony, "If you win do you promise to be very romantic, Tony?"

"I'm Italian!" Tony said as if that meant something.

Abby raised her eyebrows, "And so am I but that doesn't mean I'm romantic…I mean I am…of course I am…but that's not the point." Abby felt her face going red as McGee looked at her, then she changed the subject, "Do you promise, Tony?"

"Yeah I promise," Tony said quickly as the elevator opened to reveal Ducky and Jimmy walking out. They walked over to the bullpen, Ducky watching Gibbs still pacing up and down.

"He been like that since he left Autopsy?" Jimmy voice Ducky's thoughts, the good doctor smiled warmly at the younger man. He was just another him, younger perhaps and with fewer stories but Jimmy Palmer was basically a younger version of himself.

"Yep," McGee nodded at Jimmy, "He keeps pacing as if he's waiting for something."

"His conscience is not letting him go in there and yell at her in front of his children," Ducky said very glad of his psychology study.

Gibbs moved to the door his hand on the handle he took a deep breath and let out an even longer breath and opened the door. Ducky smiled conspiratorially at the rest of the group, "I believe my dears that everything in Paris when Jethro and Jenny were partners is about to finally are confronted."

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked straight in, the door almost slammed as he stood in the centre of the office. Jenny was sitting on the couch one of the twins either side of her. Gibbs eyed them, his conscience still pricking him as he made the decision to let loose. Jenny was watching him, her eyes told him everything, she didn't want him to start arguing but if he did she was prepared to argue with him just as much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs said his voice raised he glared at Jenny, "You could have told me so long ago. Why did you keep them a secret from me? What was I going to do? I love them even now and I don't even know them!"

"This isn't the time or the place Jethro," Jenny said her voice hard as she slowly rose on her crutches. "The decision had a lot more to do with others then just you. Remember you were married at the time." Jenny stood in front of him her gaze just as hard, "You had Stephanie there to have children with, yet I was the one who fell pregnant. I was the one who had to watch you from afar."

"That wouldn't have stopped you from marrying me after would it!" Gibbs edge was less hard but it was there none the less as both Hayley and Laura Jane were sitting wide-eyed as the two twins began to piece the conversation. They were witnessing their first ever family argument. Gibbs, "Or was that too much to jeopardise your opportunity as Director?"

The slap came a second later, Gibbs face rocked to the left as Jenny right hand hit him. It was only now that she realised what she had done. "Jethro, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Gibbs voice now had no hardness to it. His eyes were looking at his twin girls, they were so beautiful and now they would have to see their father walk away. "I love you two," Gibbs whispered. His heart felt like it was wrenched from his chest, just like it had when he had found out that Kelly had been murdered.

"Jethro!" Jenny was holding back tears, the shock and realisation of what had just happened and what had just taken place in front of their children was only now hitting home.

"Jen I need time to think and take into consideration all that I've found out," Gibbs turned and headed for the door. Gibbs stopped at the door, he turned to look at his girls, "You be good for mum okay." They nodded still stunned at what had just taken place. Then Gibbs was out of the office.

"Dad?" Hayley said looking at Jenny.

"That was our Dad?" Laura Jane said stunned as she held Hayley's hand.

"Yes, Hayls," Jenny looked at her hand for a moment, "Yes LJ that was Dad."

XXXXXXXX

Ducky and the rest of the group stood in the bullpen they had heard most of what had begun. Now they looked at one another sombrely as Gibbs descended the stairs. Their was no smile of victory now on Tony's face, it was now a terrible feeling that he felt. He had made a bet with the Ziva over something was more then fun and games.

Gibbs slowed as he neared the bullpen, he looked at Duck. "Duck can you drive me home?"

"Of course," Ducky nodded.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "You're team for the time being okay Tony?"

"Sure boss," Gibbs handed his gun to Tony. Tony felt like it was Gibbs quitting all over again.

"Gibbs!" Abby said tears filling her eyes.

"I'll be back," Gibbs replied kissing her forehead, "I promise."

"Boss?" McGee looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah?" Gibbs said turning around to face him. Gibbs looked like an old man, nothing like the man he always carried himself as. "What Tim?"

"How long are you…" McGee began.

"Not as long as last time," Gibbs replied but there was no cheeriness as he spoke next, "I'm not leaving him in charge long term, look what happened last time." Gibb sadly added as he pointed at Tony.

"Ziva," Gibbs nodded at the Israeli woman.

"Jethro, she'll turn up, you know that." Ziva added.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded as he walked past and over to where Ducky stood by the elevator. He turned and looked back, this time Jenny wasn't standing at the railing on the stairs. "Semper Fi."

A_/N: okay I thought this was a good way to end the chapter__…__leave you at edge of your seats__…__I also will admit that my OTP of Tiva is also coming out in this fic when I wasn__'__t expecting it too. Please keep reviewing and thanks heaps for your support._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any characters that don't are all mine because I created them…they're all mine I tell you :P_

_A/N: Okay so I left that last chapter fairly angst filled and a little sad…I don't plan on leaving it there so here we go the third act is about to begin. Thanks heaps to three.steps, for her continued Betaing skills and chats about where to head. Thanks heaps Jess you're awesome. Please continue to review, because I'm going to try and finish this soon._

Jenny hobbled around to her desk; she slowly and carefully put the crutches against the desk and slowly sat in her seat. Everything had just fallen apart; she had planned for the surprise to be…well exactly that a surprise. Now she felt like she was drowning, it was her fault; those last words of Gibbs before she had slapped him across the face had stung her soul. _"That wouldn't have stopped you from marrying me after would it? Or was that too much to jeopardise your opportunity as Director?"_ Jethro's words had hit the core of her, she had been selfish and now she was paying the price for her own selfishness. Jenny felt the tears welling up in her eyes even as she struggled to choke back her emotion.

"Why mum?" Laura Jane said looking at Jenny, "Why did he have to leave? Why did he not stay and hug us like you used to promise?"

"Look what you did?" Hayley said the accusation clear in her voice as she now looked at Jenny, "Dad is never going to make us a family now is he?" The statement cut deep, so very deep that Jenny's pent up emotions suddenly broke the dam that was holding them at bay.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Jenny was all that could be heard from Jenny's mouth as tears flowed down her face and sobs racked her body. Hayley and LJ rose from the couch, they were beginning to follow their mum's example and were starting to cry. Jenny took them in her arms as they cried onto her shoulders. Jenny mustered all her reserves to try and settle her girls down, "Shhh, its okay. I love you and you are precious to me." Jenny kissed them on the cheek and held them close.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Tony said slumping into his chair behind his desk.

"Yeah wow is right Tony," McGee nodded in agreement. Ziva held Abby as the Goth cried into her shoulder, this was a luxury but Ziva had been the closest person. Ziva just hoped Tony didn't start getting into his fantasy world again.

Jimmy held his head in his hands as he sat his back against the outside of Gibbs' desk. He looked up, "It can't end like that can it?"

"It has and it just did," Tony said sourly.

"Are you two going to hold up your bet?" McGee said absentmindedly as he tried to move on from the subject, though not very far. Ziva glared and shook her head at McGee before she turned to look at Tony. Please he couldn't do it now, not like this.

"Nope," Tony said he saw the fear and suspicion leave Ziva's eyes, "But I'll make a bet with you Ziva."

Ziva finally managed to speak, "No, no more bets with you Tony. You'll just bury us more in a big whole, yes?"

"Nope, dig a bigger hole for yourself," Tony corrected grateful for Ziva's idiom mistakes.

"Whatever," Ziva snapped, "I'm not betting you again."

"Just hear me out a second," Tony said rising from his desk and walking around his desk. "You complete the dinner with me and that sexy dress you have to wear…"

"I knew he wouldn't forget," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," Tony paused to grin at Ziva, before continuing, "You complete the bet with me, on one condition that if something in the Jibbs family suddenly changes soon it's on okay."

"Oh well in that case, I accept Tony," Ziva smiled at him with an almost superior smile, Tony held out his hand to shake and she accepted it. "You are on DiNozzo."

"Good David, good," Tony grinned before he returned to his seat.

"Hey!" Tony almost hit the roof as he leapt out of his seat, Hayley looked at him apologetically, "Sorry Tony, we didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin."

"He has a lot to jump out of," Jimmy said good-naturedly earning a glare from Tony.

"What's up guys?" McGee asked as he walked round to them.

"Timmy out of my way," Abby shoved McGee out of the way before she was on her knees. Hugging both LJ and Hayley tightly too herself, "Oh I love you two!"

"We know," LJ said struggling in Abby's grip, "But what we really want to do is see our Dad okay."

"Wait," Ziva began, before looking at Tony, "You knew this was going to happen didn't you."

"Hey don't look at me," Tony said defensively, "I just figured since they are one part Boss and another part Director, they would make a way to find their Dad even when he doesn't want to be found."

"Oh I'm going to get you Tony!" Ziva snapped at him.

"Can you just take us to our Dad and worry about kissing and making out later," Hayley rolled her eyes at Tony and Ziva, before adding to Abby, "Mum was right about those too they just want to touch each other all the time."

"Did I hear someone say 'can we go to Dad's place please Uncle Tim'?" McGee held his keys to his Porsche in his hand. The last words earned him a glare from both girls and he stood there feeling uncomfortable.

"Can you take us to Dad's place?" Hayley beamed at McGee

"Uncle Tim." LJ added a cute smile on her face.

"Hey why not me?" Tony said a little snubbed.

"You have to go be romantic with Aunt Ziva…" LJ started to say.

"Excuse me?" Ziva started which earned her a nudge from Abby and a look for her to be quiet. "Yes Aunt Ziva…oh I'm going to kill Jenny when this is all over."

"You'll have to wait your turn sweetcheeks," Tony grinned at her, "First we need to find a hot and sexy dress for you to wear."

"See told you, you had to be romantic didn't we Uncle Tony," Hayley grinned at them both with a conspiratorial smile.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs sat at the workbench in his basement, a mug of bourbon in hand. He looked at Ducky, "They were so beautiful Duck."

"I know Jethro," Ducky smiled at his friend, "It seems you are a father again."

"For how long though Duck, next thing you know Jen has taken some job in Europe and the girls move with her." Gibbs said staring at his cup, "I want to be a better Dad and now I can't because she doesn't want me."

"If you believe that Jethro, my friend," Ducky took a sip at his mug of bourbon, "Then you don't know your soon to be wife very well." Gibbs snorted at the statement, Ducky continued, "Well I wouldn't doubt that, that might very well happen hmm Jethro."

"Yeah Duck, when hell freezes over," Gibbs snorted again.

"Well I better get back," Ducky said placing the mug back on the bench, "I have a new body that has just come in, I believe it has just come from hell. So if you will excuse me Jethro…"

"Bye Duck," Gibbs said as Ducky ascended the stairs. Gibbs rose from his bench and turned to the now almost complete hull of the boat named "Kelly". He pulled the pot of varnish off his bench and turned to apply some more for the second coat of four coats varnish. The brush strokes becoming long and smooth as the worries of the day seemed to run away from his shoulders.

"Dad?"

Gibbs looked around the voice sounded far away as if he had thought he heard it.

Gibbs continued to brush more varnish onto the decking of the boat. He closed his eyes as the peace of the lacquering once again began to remove the stress from his shoulders.

"Daddy?"

Gibbs put the brush back into the pot and laid it on the bench. He reached for the turpentine to clean his hands from the few bits of varnish which were seeping into his pours.

"Dad?" The voice was now sounding louder, as well as other voices now.

"Gibbs?" McGee's voice filled the basement.

Abby's voice filled the basement, "McGee he's right there you don't have to shout."

"Hey!" Gibbs bellowed at them, "I hope it's not you calling me Dad!"

"Ah no Boss," McGee said defensively, "It's definitely not us, is it Abs?"

Abby descended the stairs, "See I told you, you should have come down here to look." Abby turned back to Gibbs, "No Gibbs we weren't calling for you." Abby gestured to whoever was out of view to come down. "But they were." Hayley and LJ slowly descended the stairs, they looked a little nervous and scared as the pressed close to Abby.

"Girls! Come here you two," Gibbs said as he knelt down and opened his arms wide to them both. Hayley and LJ let go of Abby, running down the stairs to wrap their arms around Gibbs neck and burst into tears again.

_A/N: This isn't the end so don't worry or fret. But please review the happy ending is around the corner. It's got to be fluffy. I mean it is me. Please review and good reading. Kandon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. They all belong to CBS and Belisarius Productions. Any original characters are all mine and I own them._

_A/N: Okay so here it is the final chapter. Finally I managed to sit down and write it. Well I want to thank Three.Steps for her help in betaing this and for the addiction and subtractions that she has made to this. She is after all the Jibbs fan. Thanks heaps Jess. Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it don't hesitate to send me the encouragement._

Ziva stood in front of the mirror, the silky champagne coloured dress clinging to her form. It accentuated all her curves, running her hand over her now straightened hair she smiled a sexy smile. If this didn't get Tony's attention, then he was blind and stupid. Ziva sighed and turned her attention to her matching handbag and her coat which she had decided to wear in order to surprise him. Ziva pulled on the coat keeping her dress and figure a surprise from Tony, then she walked leisurely over to the door, she had a feeling that Tony wasn't far away. She opened the door Tony stood with his back to her, he was muttering and talking to himself. "Tony!" Ziva said, surprised.

Tony turned around and his nervous smile disappearing as he tried to calm himself, "Here she is," Tony said his eyes roving over her hidden figure under the coat, "I thought you said you would wear the dress?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Tony, it's cold. Don't worry I kept my side of the deal." Ziva watched him for a moment, "So where are we going?"

"Thatis a surprise," Tony said as he lingered around the door for Ziva as she walked back into her apartment and taking hold of her handbag. She returned to him with her eyebrow raised as he grinned at her, "Well you'll just have to trust me Zee-vah." They walked down the hallway toward the elevator and stepped in. Tony's hand slid around to the small of Ziva's back.

"Any lower Tony and you'll be heading to the hospital," Ziva whispered her voice becoming a little husky. Then to emphasise the fact she grabbed Tony's wrist, Tony bent down letting out a hiss of pain, when she was sure that he wouldn't be touching anything lower then her back. Tony nodded her when she finally let go of his wrist and he was able to stand. The elevator door opened and Tony and Ziva exited, both walking out the front door toward Tony's new Mustang.

XXXXXXXX

Abby and McGee sat on the lounge in Gibbs living room Abby's head on was on McGee's shoulder her eyes were closed. McGee sat quietly, he was reading Deep Six, it was the book he had given Gibbs that he had signed personally. Not that it meant anything to Gibbs even if he had actually read it. He wasn't sure whether or not Gibbs had read it. Now however as he read he thought about a new story which might be centred around Penny Pepard and LJ Tibbs. McGee only half gazed at the page as he allowed the idea to take a hold. Abby stirred as her head shifted on his shoulder, McGee half turned his head and looked at her, "You always sleep so quietly."

"Well I've learned to do something quietly with you," Abby grinned at him, a suggestive smile that meant she was more interested in something more then sleep.

"When you two are quite done," Gibbs said, both Abby and McGee looked up at him. "McGee, get your butt down here and give me a hand," Gibbs motioned for McGee to follow him back down stairs.

Abby stayed where she was a McGee rose from the couch, "Aww, Gibbs just when I was having fun with Timmy."

Gibbs paused on the stairs, "You two can do something a lot more fun later. Right now I need you to open up the car, while McGee and I carry the girls upstairs."

"They're asleep boss?" McGee whispered as he reached Gibbs, "You think I can carry one of them?"

"Yeah they're asleep McGee…you think I'd manhandle my own daughters out of my basement…" Gibbs glared at McGee daring the younger man to utter a word. McGee kept his mouth shut; Gibbs turned and walked slowly down the stairs a small grin on his face. "Come on Tim, lets get these two back to their mum." Gibbs walked over to where the girls lay just inside the hull of the boat. Gibbs lent over the side of the opening that lead into the hull and looked down at his sleeping girls.

"They look like their mother don't they?" McGee whispered quietly, Gibbs looked at him. It was a look that McGee had seen over his four years with Gibbs at NCIS. "Sorry boss."

"You're right McGee," Gibbs whispered and slowly lowered his upper body. Gibbs slowly slid his arms under Laura Jane's body. Gibbs ever so carefully lifted her out of the boat, LJ stirred for a moment. Then her rested on her father's shoulder and Gibbs smiled as he kissed her forehead lightly. Then he turned to McGee, "Get Hayley out of the boat," Gibbs whispered to McGee as he slowly climbed the stairs, "But do it quietly."

"On it boss," McGee said in a normal voice, before lowering it as Gibbs glared at him, "Sorry boss." McGee reached in and slowly pulled Hayley from the boat as Gibbs ignored his apologies as he reached the top of the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Jenny stood in the office in her house pacing the room, she knew the girls. They were their father all over, once they decided to do something there was not a lot she could do. Jenny had yet to take up the courage to call Gibbs. But maybe she could call someone else, walking round her desk to the phone. She immediately dialled the number, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up, "Dr. Mallard speaking?"

"Ducky," Jenny sighed with relief, "Thank god, do you know where the girls are?"

"Ah my dear, they swore me to secrecy," Ducky sounded a little embarrassed, "It's something I decided I'd do years ago…I'm sorry my dear."

"That tells me a lot," Jenny smiled to herself, that explained why they had the ability to disappear on her so many times and Ducky had never been able to help. "Okay do you know who I could ask?"

"Well my dear," Ducky sounding as if he was thinking slightly deviously, "Would you consider possibly phoning Ziva or Tony…they maybe able to help you."

"Why do I get a feeling that you are suggesting they're together?" Jenny smiled good humouredly at the mirror she was looking at. After all how many times had she told the girls that Tony and Ziva needed to get a room.

"Ah, well," Ducky sounded embarrassed again.

"It's okay Ducky," Jenny smiled to herself. "I'll talk to you later," Jenny sat down at her desk, "I just hope that Tony and Ziva know where they are?"

"Bye my dear," There was a hint of something under the voice. Jenny put the phone down, she sat there not saying or thinking.

XXXXXXXX

"I know what you're thinking Tony." Ziva smiled as Tony looked around the lounge room. Tony looked up at her, Ziva was still wearing the silk dress her hair however was loose and gave her an even more attractive look.

"What am I think Miss David?" Tony walking slowly over to her, a grin that was gorgeously intoxicating.

"You're thinking that you like the DVD's in my collection," Ziva smiling provocatively as she turned and walked back toward the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Tony sighed and walked back to where the small yet interesting collection of DVD's again. Tony continued to peruse the collection that seemed to scream "Chick flicks", but right now Tony really didn't care. He was thinking about Ziva naked and he was wishing that it would come to pass, very soon.

"Well?!" Ziva's voice carried into his unconsciousness, Tony looked up. He stared in stunned silence as he took in the while silk dressing gown and the white lace underwear that Ziva stood in. Ziva rolled her eyes, "Don't I even get a thank you Tony?"

"Thank you," Tony breathed as he walked towards her, "Thank you very, very, very much." Tony grinned as his arm slid around Ziva pulling her close. Showering her with soft yet playful kisses, Tony looked into those beautiful brown eyes, "Words can't express how I'm feeling right now."

Ziva gave him a hungry yet provocative smile, "Well I'm guessing now that your knee wants actions to be spoken…"

"The term Ziva is, actions speak louder then words," Tony grinned before kissing her now more fervently now as they shuffled toward her bedroom. His cell phone rang, something in Tony wanted to ignore it but the tone suggested that anyone from work was calling. Pulling away from Ziva slightly, "Sorry," Tony pulled the phone out and flipped it open, "DiNozzo?"

"Having fun Special Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny Shepard's voice carried a teasing note. Making Tony turn his head as if what was about to happen could be seen in MTAC. Jenny spoke again after she didn't hear a reply, "Relax Tony, I had a good idea where you were considering the girls know how to paint people into corners."

"Yes ma'am," Tony replied, "I have had the experience."

"It's their father in them," Jenny smiled to herself from the other end of the receiver, "Speaking of the girls you and Ziva don't know where they are do you?"

"As a matter of fact director…" Tony started before Jenny interrupted again.

"Never mind Tony they've just come through the door," Jenny replied and disconnected all in one go. Tony stood there looking at his phone slightly perplexed.

"Well that was interesting," Tony turned to look at Ziva who stood only a few centimetres in front of him, "Now where were we?"

"I think the term is called sex Tony," Ziva added teasingly before Tony was holding her close and kissing her long and slow as he half carried half dragged her towards the bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

McGee padded down the stairs to where Jenny Shepard and Abby stood in Jenny's house. He stopped to look up at the top hoping to hear noise, there was no noise. Jenny looked at him and Abby, "You two are in trouble!"

"But…" Abby started and McGee looked at his feet as Jenny continued.

"No buts Abs," Jenny said, the mum inside her was now working at a hundred percent, "It was my fault, but you two didn't help the situation by doing what they asked!"

"Jen!" Gibbs low growl on the top of the stairs, made Jenny turn in a second. Gibbs descended the stairs quickly, "It's neither your fault nor their's, its mine."

"I don't want to start now Jethro," Jenny turned on him, the anger that she had felt after he had left and after the girls disappeared now coming into play. "I'm tired, emotional and I had my girls disappear on me tonight. I'm not interested."

McGee and Abby slowly backed into the lounge room as they began to witness another family fight. McGee shook his head and sat down, Abby smiled and clapped her hands, "This means they're gonna get married Timmy!"

"Yeah, how Abs?" McGee looked at her incredulously, "That racket is going to wake up the girls and they're going to see they're parents arguing."

"I think that was the plan Timmy," Abby smiled at him, a knowing smile told him she knew things he didn't. Her attention turned back to the main hall, Jenny and Gibbs were now arguing and were making a lot of noise. Both, McGee and Abby took in the two figures looking wide-eyed over the banister at them.

"They're my girls Jethro," Jenny wept her anger now dissipated; "I raised them, made sure that they were always looked after." Tears began to flow consistently now, "You have no idea what it was like to know you're a single mum and their father is married."

Gibbs pulled Jenny into his embrace, for the first time in his life Jenny had revealed truth like she had never before. He loved for it, he loved her because he always had, and he loved her because they had had children together. Gibbs eyes were rimmed with tears as he looked up at Hayley and Laura Jane, "Come on you two, mum needs a hug."

Hayley and Laura Jane raced down the stairs, arms wide as both Gibbs and Jenny embraced they're girls. LJ looked at Jenny as she held her daughter in her arms "Does this mean Daddy is here with us all the time now?"

"Please Daddy!" Hayley whimpered as Gibbs held her tightly.

"That's Mummy's decision," Gibbs smiled softly at Jenny, "I'd like to."

"Mummy?" LJ and Hayley asked in unison, looking expectantly at Jenny.

Jenny looked at Gibbs, "You think you can handle being a Dad to these two terrors?" The smile on her face told the story, she wanted him too. He was what she needed and always did.

"I think I could just about manage," Gibbs grinned at her before, "Girls I need you to get down for a minute." Gibbs and Jenny lowered LJ and Hayley down. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Jen!" Gibbs knelt down in front of Jenny, taking her hand in his looking up at her.

"Oh I have a fairly good idea, Jethro," Jenny smiled down at him.

"Marry me Jenny?" Gibbs words floated about the room, Jenny pressed a hand her face as joyful tears ran down her face.

"Yes!" LJ and Hayley jumped up and down as they heard the words proclaimed. Jenny smiled at Gibbs as he his hands cupped her face; Gibbs kissed her tenderly and passionately. As they parted Gibbs caught a glimpse of Abby kissing McGee in the lounge room.

"I don't suppose you know where DiNozzo and David are?" Gibbs grinned at his wife to be.

"Oh I think they might be a Ziva's," Jenny smiled knowingly at him.

"Sounds like we might be having three weddings soon," Gibbs grinned to himself.

"Three?" Jenny looked at him.

"Yeah," Gibbs grinned before kissing her again, LJ and Hayley sat on the stairs watching them with big grins on there faces, "Looks like two people we know going to be doing a lot of brides maids jobs!" Jenny laughed as Gibbs kissed her again, LJ and Hayley looked at one another, things were going to work out they could both tell.

_A/N: Okay, so this is the final chapter, thanks for all the review I appreciate it. Thanks again, thanks to **three steps** for her help once again. Thank you for reading I hope to have more soon._


End file.
